The present invention relates to a service integrated digital transmission system for transmitting both broadband and narrowband signals.
U.S. application Ser. No. 324,662, filed by Hans-Jurgen Schmack et al on Nov. 24, 1981, and claiming priority of Federal Republic of Germany Application No. P 30 44605.0 of Nov. 27, 1980, discloses a transmission system of the above type in which the operating power is not supplied to a subscriber from the central exchange but which nevertheless has a high availability and is designed in an inexpensive and energy saving manner.